Manteneros a salvo
by 3R
Summary: Tema: only bros & the family business, cuando todavía eran críos  Resumen: John, sus peques de 11 y 15 y un ser acuático que lo lleva de cabeza.
1. Prólogo

Pues voy con el siguiente, es un teenchester, espero que os guste

**MANTENEROS A SALVO**

**Prólogo**

**"La bofetada"**

**Sioux Falls, 27 de diciembre de 1994**

- ¿Pero por qué no puedo despedirme? – El chico de casi dieciséis años miró suplicante a su padre – No la volveré a ver más, ¿Qué tiene de malo que le diga adiós?

Esa muchacha cree que tienes dieciocho años, le mentiste. ¿Ahora qué le vas a decir? – John Winchester no estaba preparado para esto, los fantasmas, los monstruos, todas esas criaturas eran más fáciles de tratar que su hijo cuando se ponía terco – Nos vamos mañana, al amanecer.

- Pues iros vosotros, yo os alcanzaré.

- No. Saldremos mañana al amanecer, los tres.

El adolescente parecía mayor de lo que era, cuando se ponía serio hubiese pasado fácilmente por la edad que había pretendido tener. Y ahora estaba empezando a ponerse furioso.

- ¡¿Pero por qué no me puedo despedir? ¡¿no tienes bastante con separarme de la mujer a la que quiero?

- No me levantes la voz.

- Siempre te hago caso, nunca te pido nada. Tampoco estoy diciendo que me vaya a quedar aquí ¿no?

- Dean, ya basta, vete a dormir.

- Vete tú a la mierda – masculló el chico

- ¿qué has dicho? – pensó que su hijo se echaría atrás y obedecería, cómo siempre.

- ¡Qué te vayas a la puta mierda!

Sam Winchester no podía creerlo, su padre acababa de abofetear a Dean. Pero papá nunca les había puesto la mano encima y su hermano jamás había contrariado a su padre.

- Lo siento, no pretendía… - la disculpa de su padre se quedó cortada cuando el mayor de los chicos salió dando un portazo.

Como siempre lo dejaban al margen, nadie le decía nada, nadie le explicaba nada. Y su única fuente de posible información había salido corriendo. Conociendo a su hermano como lo conocía probablemente se pasaría la noche fuera. Conociendo a su padre como lo conocía posiblemente no iría a buscarlo a pesar de que había nevado y Dean se había ido en camiseta.

- Vete a dormir Sam, es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

El aspecto cansado y triste de papá quitó dureza a sus palabras, el niño asintió y se fue a la biblioteca. Tío Bobby le interrogó con la mirada y se encogió de hombros con desaliento.

- Hace frío y se ha ido sin chaqueta – Explicó al hombre de mediana edad que les había preparado un par de sacos de dormir junto a la chimenea.

- No te preocupes Sammy – le revolvió el pelo tranquilizador – yo me encargo.

John se sirvió un Whisky, había perdido los nervios con su hijo mayor. Sabía que a pesar de los malos modos del adolescente había sido injusto con él. No debía haberle golpeado.

A fin de cuentas lo único que el chico le había pedido era poder despedirse de una muchacha del pueblo. Era la primera vez que se encaprichaba de esa forma, haciendo un drama, echándole en cara que le había arruinado la vida. Y él había olvidado, una vez más, que sólo era un crío. Un adolescente de quince años al que había obligado a madurar muy deprisa.

- Vamos a buscarlo – Bobby Singer le dio su cazadora y con un chaquetón viejo bajo el brazo se disponía a salir.

- Si voy yo no querrá volver, estará enfadado y con razón.

- Sí, con razón John. Presionas demasiado a tus hijos, olvidas que sólo necesitan a su padre. Así que levántate y vamos a buscarlo antes de que coja una pulmonía.

Pero no hizo falta buscar mucho, estaba en el desguace, dando patadas a un montón de neumáticos viejos. No se dio cuenta de que se acercaban hasta que los tuvo prácticamente encima y el dueño del lugar le echó el viejo chaquetón por los hombros.

- Siento mucho haber dado un portazo Bobby – dijo sinceramente, lo siguiente fue una mirada de hielo a su padre – Siento mucho haberle faltado al respeto, señor.

Sam no podía dormir, escuchaba a su hermano llorar en su saco, pensaba que aún le debía doler la bofetada pero sabía que no le convenía intentar hablar con el mayor en ese momento. Un Dean dolido podía llegar a ser muy cruel, lo sabía por experiencia aunque después tratase de arreglar las cosas.

John Winchester se acercó a sus hijos, Sammy dormía pero Dean todavía estaba muy disgustado. Se sentó en el suelo junto al muchacho y éste le dio la espalda. Le puso la mano en el hombro y el chico se la sacudió.

- Lo siento – quería decirle que lamentaba no poder darle tiempo para despedirse de aquella chica, que lamentaba arrastrarlos de un sitio a otro separándolos de la gente a la que apenas empezaban a conocer. Quería abrazarlo y demostrarle que lo quería. Pero mostrar sus sentimientos nunca había sido su fuerte, y su hijo mayor se parecía tanto a él en ese aspecto.

- Yo también lo siento papá - Pero no dejó que su padre, terriblemente arrepentido por la discusión, intentara justificar su actitud.


	2. Una casa en Wabash

Ya se que dije que colgaría mis cuentos sin necesidad de reviews, pero si me decís que os parece no me quejo tampoco... en fin, ya se que son malos pero si me pedís que no los cuelgue no lo haré y mientras... pues haré lo que quiera (jo que borde me ha quedado)

Primer capítulo

**CAP I**

**"Una casa en Wabash"**

**28 de diciembre de 1994**

Dean Winchester acabó de cargar el coche. Como siempre Sammy se había escaqueado en el último momento, ese niño…

Se guardó una navaja en el calcetín y metió otra en el bolso de Sam. Necesitaba despedirse de Sheila pero no iba a desobedecer aunque su frustración volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Tenía que ser fuerte, su padre tenía un trabajo y sabía que aquello que su padre hacía salvaba vidas. Así que se aguantaría y obedecería, como siempre.

- ¿lleváis todo? – Bobby se acercó con una bolsa con varios bocadillos y refrescos.

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Estás bien chico? – El hombre estaba preocupado aún por el incidente de la noche anterior

- Sí tío Bobby

- Tu padre no…

- Estoy bien.

Singer se acarició la barba pensativo, el chico era tan terco como su padre. Le dio la bolsa y volvió a la casa.

John y el pequeño se despidieron de su anfitrión y salieron, el mayor los esperaba junto al automóvil. Entraron Sammy y él delante, Dean atrás.

No sabía cómo llegar a su hijo mayor, Robert lo comprendía mejor que él, estaba en plena adolescencia, con las hormonas desatadas y pasaba por una fase rebelde. El caso es que estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, de los dos, pues el pequeño era un chico encantador y amable, que podía conseguir cualquier cosa con una palabra o un gesto siempre apropiado y el mayor aunque arisco y dado a meterse en problemas siempre estaba dispuesto a todo por sacar su familia adelante.

Como no sabía la forma de iniciar una conversación puso la radio. Sonaba "Bad" de Michael Jackson. A Sammy le gustaba y se puso a tararear. Dean puso cara de asco. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión del adolescente.

Empezó a hablarles del trabajo. Hacía ya algún tiempo que había comenzado a explicarles en qué consistía. Debían estar preparados, porque lo que estaba por venir iba a ser muy duro para todos, puede que incluso más que lo que habían dejado atrás.

En Wabash, Indiana, habían desaparecido varias personas, sin dejar rastro. Jóvenes, chicos y chicas de dieciocho a veinti-pocos años. No había nada más, y no sabía a que se enfrentaba, así que probablemente permanecerían allí cerca de un mes.

Al ser un poco más de tiempo del que estaban acostumbrados pensó que podían iniciar el año en una casa de alquiler en lugar de una triste habitación de motel. Aunque el sitio elegido no era ninguna maravilla. Estaba en la Avenida Harrison, a menos de quinientos metros del instituto de secundaria Wabash.

- No os dejéis notar mucho, salid lo imprescindible y no os metáis en líos. Volveré en un par de días.

Cuando el padre se fue Sam y Dean se pusieron a investigar por la casa, dos habitaciones un aseo y un saloncito con cocina americana, apenas era más grande que las habitaciones de motel que solían utilizar.

El televisor no funcionaba, el mayor lo abrió a ver si era capaz de arreglarlo.

- Lo vas a romper del todo – a veces a Sam le gustaba picar a su hermano, sobre todo si no había otra cosa que hacer.

- Cállate enano.

- Podemos salir a comprar algo o ver el pueblo – el pequeño se aburría, se echó el pelo castaño hacia atrás y empezó a trazar un plan para sacar al grandullón de su hermano de casa.

- Papá ha dicho que no salgamos si no es imprescindible.

Sam no se sorprendió de la respuesta, sabía letra por letra cual sería, y también sabía que si insistía un par de veces más acabaría saliéndose con la suya.

- ¿y si vamos al cine? Querías ver "la máscara", ¿no? – volvió a la carga cinco minutos después.

- No tenemos dinero – el niño sonrió, como si eso pudiera detener a su hermano

- Papá te ha dado antes de salir. Además también echan "El Cuervo" y "Entrevista con el vampiro".

- Y el "Rey León", ¿no te jode el mocoso?

Tocaba dar un paso atrás, el pequeño de los Winchester sabía cuando pisaba terreno peligroso con su hermano. Se calló unos minutos mientras le daba el "pela cables".

- ¿sabes por dónde queda el cine? – Se acabó el tira y afloja, Sam había ganado.

- Pasamos al lado con el coche

- Ah, bien – Dean enchufó el televisor y se puso a sintonizar los canales. Funcionaba – Acabo con esto y salimos a echar un vistazo.


	3. Los ojos de su madre

**CAP II**

**"Los ojos de su madre"**

**29 de diciembre de 1994**

El vigilante del cine cogió al chiquillo castaño que se había colado a ver "el cuervo", y lo sacó de la sala. El chico pataleaba forcejeando para que lo soltara, pero no se iba a ir de rositas. El guarda, lo llevó a la taquilla a hablar con el dueño.

Estaba metiéndolo en la oficina del cine cuando de la sala dónde proyectaban "la máscara" salió el acompañante del chico.

- ¿Sammy, qué ocurre?

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con este sinvergüenza? – preguntó el tipo que sujetaba fuerte y dolorosamente a su hermano por un brazo

- Es mi hermano y no es un sinvergüenza, suéltele por favor – El joven rubio respondió educadamente aunque el tono llevaba implícita una advertencia.

- Pues tu hermano se ha colado en una película para mayores y sin entrada – el hombre parecía dispuesto a ponerles las cosas difíciles

- Me he equivocado – gimió Sam – me despisté al salir del baño

- Eso dicen todos chico, pero te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva el dueño y lo aclares con él – el vigilante no estaba dispuesto a perder su presa

- Seguramente se podrá arreglar esto de algún modo ¿no? – El pequeño reconoció el tono de su hermano cuando empezaba a impacientarse.

El vigilante, un hombre de mediana edad, robusto tirando a obeso, acostumbrado a que todos los que entraban le tratasen de forma más sumisa, observó sorprendido al joven que le hablaba de esa forma tan dominante. Soltó al niño que corrió a esconderse tras su hermano.

- Largaos de aquí, no quiero volver a veros por este lugar.

No iba a dar su brazo a torcer, el guarda jurado tenía que afirmarse en sí mismo o los chavales se le subirían a las barbas. Mejor que el cine perdiera un par de clientes a que él perdiera el trabajo. Pero el chico mayor no estaba dispuesto a irse sin más.

- He pagado las entradas, y la película aún no ha terminado – en cierto modo llevaba razón, pero no iba a dejar que ese mozalbete le dejara en ridículo – no volverá a equivocarse, se lo aseguro. Terminaremos de ver la película y nos vamos.

- Largo de aquí si no queréis tener problemas – el adulto sacó la porra e hizo ademán de golpear al mayor con ella.

El joven fue rápido, esquivó el amago de ataque arrebatándole el arma de un golpe seco en la muñeca y cuando el guarda intentó alcanzar al pequeño acabó de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y le partió una ceja de un puñetazo. El guarda perdió los papeles y se lanzó en tromba sobre ellos.

No se habían dado cuenta de que el propietario del local había llegado. El hombre de unos sesenta años, canoso, con una generosa barriga cervecera. Observaba la escena casi sin poder creerlo. Le habían comentado alguna vez que el guarda se sobrepasaba con los clientes, pero eso de tratar agredir a un par de chicos…

Sujetó al pequeño cuando el mayor de los chicos le dijo que se fuera a casa. El otro joven se volvió al ver que lo había retenido y en esas el guarda pudo por fin sujetarle y reducirle, no sin vengarse con un buen rodillazo en los riñones.

00000

John se dio cuenta de que no había dado bastante dinero a su hijo mayor. Menos mal que sí tenía una de aquellas tarjetas de crédito de las que aún no habían usado. Vaya una educación, lo estaba convirtiendo en carne de prisión.

Había enseñado al chico a forzar cerraduras, a falsificar documentación, a robar coches, a usar armas de fuego… ¿qué padre hacía eso?

Trataba al muchacho como si no fuera suyo, como un empleado, "no, peor, como un soldado al que no hay que dar explicaciones". Cada vez que el chico acataba sus decisiones sin oponerse, sin tratar de hacerse oír, sentía la culpa corroerle por dentro.

Monte Hope, un área recreativa en el lago Salamonie, estaba lleno de gente. Familias enteras, acampando o en los bungalows de madera, aprovechando los días festivos y el buen tiempo, aunque hiciera frío.

Cuando acabase aquel trabajo llevaría a los chicos, pescarían y pasarían unos días juntos. En el local de alquiler de barcas de pesca solicitaban un mecánico para la reparación de motores y grupos electrógenos. Podía ser una buena tapadera, pues un hombre solo allí podía resultar sospechoso.

O quizás no. Un hombre de unos sesenta años, con un gorro de pescador verde calado hasta los ojos y una panza más que aceptable pasó frente a él cargado con varias cañas de pescar y un cesto de mimbre.

El rudo cazador no tuvo problemas para conseguir el trabajo y alojamiento en una cabaña propiedad del dueño del negocio. Comenzó a trabajar, extendió por la única mesa de la caseta todo el material que tenía, metódicamente fue ordenando los casos por orden cronológico disponiéndolos por las paredes del lugar para tener una perspectiva más amplia.

En el último trabajo sus hijos le habían ayudado a hacer aquello, el pequeño, por primera vez. Colocó la única foto que tenía de su familia en el espejo del pequeño dormitorio, ellos tres, hacía ocho años. La había sacado Bobby en su desguace con aquella cámara de fotos antigua.

No llevaba ninguna de Mary encima, le dolía recordarla todavía, sabía que le dolería toda su vida. Por eso no podía mirar a su hijo mayor a los ojos, por eso era tan frío y tan distante con él, porque Dean tenía los ojos de su madre.


	4. Cuestión de trabajo

**CAP III**

**"Cuestión de trabajo"**

**30 de diciembre de 1994**

La investigación no iba bien. Lo único que había sacado en claro es que la única relación entre los siete desaparecidos (una muchacha y seis jóvenes) era que un mes antes de cada desaparición, habían pasado unos días en Monte Hope. John Winchester estaba desconcertado.

Decidió volver a Wabash, los chicos estarían aburridos, dos días encerrados es mucho para un par de adolescentes.

Iría a la casa, pasaría ese fin de semana con ellos, celebrarían el año nuevo y quizás fueran al cine. Había escuchado a Sam decir algo de una película cómica, ¿por qué no?

Cuando llegó a la casita de la avenida Harrison los chicos no estaban. Al parecer Dean había estado trasteando en el televisor, vaya. Afortunadamente no lo ha estropeado. "voy a tener que decirle que se deje de abrir las tripas a todo cacharro que se encuentre"

No había casi nada en la nevera, un par de cartones de leche, un zumo, un sobre de queso en lonchas y medio paquete de pan de molde. ¿Qué hacía allí aquella cerveza? Definitivamente tendría que mantener una conversación muy seria con su hijo mayor. Salió a comprar algo de comer mientras esperaba que volvieran sus hijos.

00000

Sam estaba en la taquilla del cine con la chica que vendía las entradas. No quería estar fuera pues aunque el día anterior el dueño le había dado permiso para ver la peli que quisiese mientras Dean trabajaba como acomodador, no se fiaba del vigilante Randolph. Y prefería no volver a tener ningún encontronazo con él. Además Linda se aburría entre pase y pase, y así se hacían compañía y aprendía cosas sobre las mujeres, que ya tenía once años.

La tarde anterior tuvieron suerte de que hubiese aparecido el dueño justo a tiempo. El señor Dayoniov era un hombre justo, aceptó las explicaciones de su hermano y las suyas y reprendió al guarda por no haber sido más paciente. Después ofreció al mayor un puesto de acomodador para las tardes de las vacaciones y como Dean le explicó que no podía dejarle sólo le autorizó a quedarse en el cine mientras su hermano trabajaba.

A las once de la noche, volvieron a casa. El había cenado ya con Linda pero su hermano debía estar hambriento. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la expresión iracunda de su padre. El hombre, alterado por la preocupación se dirigió directamente al mayor y lo zarandeó con rudeza.

- ¿Dónde coño estabais? ¿no os dije que no salierais si no era estrictamente necesario?

- Estábamos trabajando – contestó el pequeño ingenuamente.

- Samuel vete a la cama – El tono de su padre no admitía réplica. El niño miró a su hermano y éste asintió así que se marchó a regañadientes.

Dean Winchester se esperaba esa reacción de su padre. Era consciente de que había desobedecido y también sabía que esa desobediencia no quedaría impune. Aguardó a que comenzara la tormenta que invariablemente se desataba con un "Samuel vete a la cama".

John había soltado a su hijo, si seguía por ese camino, acabaría apartándolo de su lado. El chico esperaba mientras el adulto respiraba profundamente tratando de dominar su enfado. Había pasado unas horas muy angustiosas desde que llegara esa tarde, y se acercaba la media noche ya. Toda clase de calamidades le habían atormentado sin saber qué hacer ni dónde buscar.

Fueron a la cocina, el chico le siguió sin abrir la boca. Le indicó que se sentara frente a él en la barra. Sacó dos cervezas y Dean lo miró sorprendido. Le dio una a su hijo pero el chico no la tocó. Y abrió la suya.

- ¿no te la tomas?

El muchacho, sin tocar el botellín siguió aguardando la bronca sin abrir los labios. Su padre si acabó la cerveza y ya más calmado comenzó con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado?

- En el cine

- ¿Con qué dinero?

- Ayer, con el que me diste para comprar comida. Hoy, trabajando.

- Trabajando de qué.

- De acomodador.

- ¿y tu hermano?

- Le dejan quedarse mientras trabajo.

- Mañana hablas con tu jefe y te despides.

Ni siquiera iba a protestar, para qué. De todas formas su padre no había terminado. Todavía quedaba el asunto de la cerveza y el de la televisión. A las tres de la mañana lo mandó a acostarse. Estaba cansado, mareado del hambre y tenso por la agria discusión. Por lo menos podría seguir en el cine hasta que tuvieran que irse, al final su padre había accedido… si seguía llevando a Sammy con él. Cuando entró en la habitación el niño preguntó medio dormido.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿ha sido muy duro? – Lo había escuchado todo

- Lo de siempre, duérmete.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?

- Déjame en paz

El mayor se acostó sin una palabra más, ni siquiera se molestó en llamarle mocoso, debía estar cansado y hambriento. El pequeño se levantó de la cama y sacó de su mochila la merienda de aquella tarde, la taquillera lo había invitado a merendar así que no se había tomado ni el batido, ni el sándwich.

Se lo puso a su hermano en la mesita entre las dos camas, se inclinó sobre el otro que vuelto de espaldas no lo había visto hacer toda aquella operación y le dijo que comiese algo. Dean se volvió dispuesto a mandar a la cama a su hermano pero el mandato quedó atascado en su garganta cuando el pequeño le puso el bocadillo en la mano y le dio el beso de buenas noches que no le había dado a su padre.

Se tomó el sándwich y se bebió el batido, condenado chiquillo. Cuando se volvió a acostar el niño dormía apaciblemente mientras el adolescente pensaba en cómo sería todo si su madre viviera.


	5. ¿Qué tiene de especial la Nochevieja?

**CAP IV**

**"¿Qué tiene de especial la Nochevieja?"**

**31 de diciembre de 1994**

Sammy estaba emocionado, era posiblemente la única vez que recordaba hacer algo el sólo con su padre. Como Dean trabajaría hasta las nueve, papá había decidido que se quedase con él y prepararan algo especial para despedir el año. No es que no quisiera a su hermano pero lo tenía todos los días, sin embargo con papá compartía tan poco tiempo…

Limpiaron un poco, fueron a comprar unos filetes, algo de ensalada, refrescos…

Mientras John Winchester elegía unas cervezas. El hombre no pudo evitar volver a sentirse culpable por la pelea de la noche anterior. Definitivamente no se sentía un buen padre. Pero la ilusión de Sammy le reconfortaba así que pensó en hacer una buena cena.

Iban a comprar piña para el postre, pero el niño se empeñó en llevarse uvas, decía que en España tomarse doce uvas con las campanadas de media noche daba suerte. Las cosas que sabía este chico…

John se vio en la vidriera de los congelados, vaya que pinta. "A ver si me detienen por vagabundo". Le pareció que el vigilante se lo pensaba y todo.

Volvieron a casa, preparó los tres chuletones aunque a Sam se lo pasó un poco, era demasiado joven para apreciar la carne roja en su punto. Unas patatas hervidas y metió una botellita que había comprado de vino espumoso en el pequeño refrigerador. No recordaba cual había sido la última vez que había celebrado la nochevieja con sus hijos. Probablemente nunca.

00000

Dean ayudó a Linda a cerrar, era una chica simpática. Así que cuando le pidió que la acompañase a su casa no tuvo problemas en decir que sí. La muchacha, un poco asustada comenzó a contarle una historia de miedo sobre desapariciones misteriosas.

Según Linda, desde que se abrió el cine habían ido desapareciendo los muchachos que trabajaban en él. La primera, la taquillera, hacía casi cinco años, después varios muchachos que habían trabajado algún tiempo de acomodadores. Uno de ellos era el novio de su hermana, el que le había conseguido el trabajo.

Desde que habían contratado al vigilante las desapariciones habían terminado, así que aunque era un tipo desagradable, prefería que se quedara en el cine. Pero estaba preocupada por muchacho que la acompañaba, porque los chicos que habían desaparecido tenían poca familia y llevaban poco tiempo en el pueblo.

- No te preocupes, se cuidarme.

- Eres más joven que Marc, el novio de mi hermana. Él vivía sólo. Llegó a Wabash hace cinco años, sus padres y hermanos murieron en un accidente de tráfico y se mudó aquí porque tenía un tío. Al año siguiente se emancipó y empezó a trabajar en el cine. Desapareció el año pasado. Marc tendría ahora 23 años, tú no tienes diecinueve ni de coña.

- Pero no estoy solo – trató de tranquilizar a la chica - ¿porqué no crees que tenga diecinueve?

- No pareces tan idiota, los tíos cuanto más mayores más imbéciles os volvéis.

- Pues gracias por la parte que me toca.

Llegaron junto a la casa de la joven y ésta le invitó a entrar y conocer a su familia pero Dean se negó, debía volver a casa, por una vez tenía una casa dónde le esperaban para cenar.

- Gracias por acompañarme – Le besó, era un beso más dulce que los que daba Sheila, como se dio cuenta de su sorpresa la chica le aclaró – es para que empieces bien el año.

El adolescente llegó en una nube a su casa, a celebrar su primera nochevieja con su padre y su hermano, en los cinco minutos que iban de la casa de Linda a la Avenida Harrison había llegado a la conclusión de que un clavo saca otro clavo y que tenía mucho que aprender aún sobre el amor y sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Estaba ilusionado realmente, sus ojos verdes chispeaban al pensar en los petardos que llevaba en los bolsillos de la vieja cazadora de pana y en la cara que pondría su hermano al verlos. Cuando el chiquillo le abrió la puerta decidió no dárselos, no iba a estropear la cara de felicidad del crío con una minucia como aquella.

El niño se colocó tras él y lo empujó a la mesa todo excitado. Un mantel de papel cubría el tablero con los platos y cubiertos colocados como en un restaurante y una fuente de patatas con mahonesa en el centro.

- Espera Sammy – protestó – deja que me quite la chaqueta y me lave las manos.

- Hola Dean

- Buenas noches señor – y esta vez no fue un saludo frío y formal, sino que iba acompañado por una radiante sonrisa.

¿Qué hacía que aquella noche fuera tan especial? John Winchester miraba a sus hijos mientras se comían sus respectivos filetes como si fuese la mejor comida que nadie hubiese hecho jamás.

La última vez que había cenado en familia una nochevieja fue hacía ya doce años. ¿Dean que tendría? Aún no había cumplido los cuatro y a Mary apenas se le notaba el embarazo. El chiquillo no paraba de alborotar porque acababa de enterarse de que iba a tener un hermanito…

No, no iba a dejar que hoy los recuerdos le estropeasen la cena. Esta noche sería especial porque sí, porque había pasado una tarde estupenda y porque sus hijos merecían ese esfuerzo de su parte.

Cuando acabaron de cenar y limpiaron estuvieron viendo la televisión que había arreglado el mayor, se tomaron las uvas de Sam con las campanadas de la iglesia cercana, y no les dio tiempo, por poco se atragantan con la risa al verse con los carrillos hinchados de fruta.

- Lo único que nos han faltado han sido los fuegos artificiales – dijo el pequeño

John había comprado un par de ruletas sin que el pequeño se enterara, pero no dijo nada. Había visto los petardos que llevaba el mayor en la chaqueta. Así que esperó a que éste los sacara.

Cuando se fueron a dormir esa noche cerca de las dos de la mañana, después de haber estado tirando petardos en el frío de la madrugada, se dio cuenta de que Bobby tenía razón sobre cuánto lo echaban de menos sus hijos, cuando Sam le dio un beso antes de acostarse y ambos desde la puerta dijeron "buenas noches, papá".


	6. Año nuevo, pista nueva

**CAP V**

**"Año nuevo, pista nueva"**

**1 de enero de 1995**

John se levantó cansado ese domingo, serían cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Olió a café y tortitas y sonrió. Casi le daba pena tener que volver al lago a seguir investigando, no lo había pasado tan bien desde… no lo recordaba.

Bah!, un par de días tampoco iba a cambiar nada. Tenía que arreglar el papeleo del colegio, los chicos debían ir a clases y el colegio empezaría mañana después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

- ¿Hay para mí? – preguntó al entrar en la cocina.

- Por supuesto Papá, Dean ha preparado lo menos para siete personas.

- No te pases mocoso. Buenos días señor.

- Buenos días hijos.

Había una cafetera en la mesa recién hecha, un par de tazones de chocolate y una jarra de leche caliente, así que se sentó mientras el mayor acababa de preparar el desayuno y el pequeño enredaba a su hermano poniendo la mesa.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, Sammy aún estaba nervioso por la noche anterior, no paraba de hablar de cuantos petardos había tirado, ni de lo que se había divertido, que si ese año iban a tener mucha suerte. Le extrañaba que el mayor no hablara o no bromeara burlándose del pequeño, no era su estilo. Estaba pensativo.

- Bien chicos, mañana empieza el colegio. ¿sacaste los impresos de traslado Dean?

El muchacho se los trajo, estaban prácticamente rellenos, pero lo había vuelto a hacer, se había puesto más edad de la que tenía. En lugar del 79 había puesto el 76. Así era imposible que sacase un curso adelante.

- Esta vez quiero que pongas tu edad.

- Pero señor…

- Así nunca te graduarás.

- ¿Para qué voy a graduarme? ¿cómo justifico entonces, que tengo carnet de conducir y que estoy trabajando?

Tendrían que dejarlo para el siguiente pueblo. Por lo menos consiguió que se quitara un año y pusiera del 77. Pero a partir del curso siguiente se había acabado lo de mentir en la inscripción. Por lo menos en la parte de la edad. Acabó de echar un vistazo a los impresos, arreglaron la documentación y ya puestos les pidió a los chicos que le echaran una mano con su investigación.

El pequeño cogió un par de tomos sobre mitologías europeas y se fue al dormitorio a leer. El mayor se sentó frente a él en el salón y empezó a echar un vistazo a las anotaciones sobre los desaparecidos. Cuando Sam no los escuchaba el hombre se sorprendió con el "gracias papá" de su pecoso hijo. El gesto del chaval mirando el escobero de la cocina le dijo que sabía lo de los fuegos artificiales que había comprado y que había escondido.

Siguieron revisando los datos de los desaparecidos.

- Marc deLouise, éste debe ser el novio de la hermana de Linda.

- ¿cómo?

- ¿sabías que todos los desaparecidos habían trabajado al menos un par de semanas en el cine?

Pues no, ese era un dato del que no tenía conocimiento. Aguardó a que el muchacho acabara de contarle lo que sabía, lo que le había contado la taquillera. El chico estaba muy interesado en el caso, le comentó los temores de la joven y que él quería colaborar también.

- Ya lo estás haciendo – trató de no ser muy seco, pero si antes no le gustó que trabajara en el cine, ahora menos aún – debes tener mucho cuidado Dean, no quiero que pierdas de vista a tu hermano cuando te lo lleves.

Sabía que esa advertencia sobraba, y que ponía a su hijo otra vez a la defensiva, pero nueve desaparecidos en cinco años y todos teniendo en común una visita al lago Salamonie y el trabajo en el cine…

¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo? ¿Cuántas veces había dejado sólo a Sammy desde el día que lo puso en sus brazos para sacarlo del incendio de casa? Llevaba once años cuidando de su hermano, once años vigilándolo día y noche. No sabía lo que era estar con otros chicos de su edad, y no sabía lo que era que por una sóla vez en su vida su padre confiase en él.

No levantó la cabeza de las notas de su padre intentando que no se le notara el enfado. Musitó un "Sí señor" y se levantó a ver si Sammy había dado con algo. John Winchester pensó por enésima vez que no había manera de entender a su hijo, a veces estaba tan animado y de repente se volvía frío y distante, en un segundo y sin motivo aparente.

Sam sabía que su hermano volvía a estar enfadado cuando cogió el tomo que ya se había leído y se echó en la cama a ojearlo.

- Es mitología Eslava, semidioses y criaturas acuáticas del este de Europa – le contó a su hermano.

El mayor gruñó un "lo sé". Ya estaba otra vez, se molesta con papá y lo paga conmigo, a ver cuándo le va a decir de una vez lo que le fastidia y acabaría con esas tonterías. Porque a sus once años Sam Winchester tenía muy claro que los problemas de comunicación se solucionan hablando.

- Mira, puede ser una rusalka – comentó el mayor captando la atención de su hermano.

- Pero las rusalkas sólo atacan mujeres ¿no?

- Lo mismo esta no tiene prejuicios.


	7. Vuelta a la rutina

**CAP VI**

**"Vuelta a la rutina"**

**2 de enero de 1995**

John acompañó a sus hijos al instituto. Hablaría con el director explicándole que los chicos no permanecerían más de diez o doce días en el centro educativo y después volvería nuevamente al lago.

Pero no lo iba a tener nada fácil. El director, directora en este caso, era una mujer divorciada de unos cincuenta años que había perdido la custodia de sus hijos y creía que el hombre desaliñado que tenía frente a ella posiblemente hubiese secuestrado a sus propios hijos para separarlos de su madre.

No lo dijo así de claro, pero la petición de documentación que hizo al cazador era con diferencia la más exhaustiva que le habían hecho en ningún sitio.

La mujer mandó a ambos muchachos con el jefe de estudios que los acompañaría a sus respectivas clases y siguió discutiendo con el padre los pormenores del traslado. En ocasiones como aquella llegaba a dar la razón a su hijo mayor en lo de andar de colegio en colegio. Lo mismo debería educar a sus hijos por libre. Pero él no era precisamente una lumbrera.

Sam no se acostumbraba a aquello de cambiar de colegio. Era la quinta vez ese curso. Llevaba la mochila preparada por su hermano y se sentó sacando sus libros con cuidado para que nadie supiera que llevaba una navaja. Otras veinte caras desconocidas de las que apenas tendría tiempo de decidir si le caían bien o mal.

Dean entró en clase, aunque tenía un par de años menos que cualquiera de los otros alumnos parecía un repetidor empedernido. Contestó con guasa al profesor cuando le pidió que se presentara y cuando por quinta vez en aquel curso un profesor le preguntaba por la ausencia de material escolar.

Otro colegio más, entrar y salir de clase. Compañeros nuevos a los que parece que les molesta que estés allí. Algún listillo que intenta quitarte el dinero del almuerzo y se lleva un par de collejas de tu hermano. El almuerzo en el colegio con esa comida de cafetería que parece de goma…

- Lo sabía, sabía que no tenías diecinueve – Linda se sentó junto a los Winchester en el comedor del colegio - ¿Porqué mentiste al señor Dayoniov?

- Eres una chica muy curiosa ¿lo sabías?

- Cumple el veinticuatro, le gusta ponerse más edad – Sam intervino en el interrogatorio. Para sorpresa de la joven, el mayor no regañó ni pareció incómodo con la intervención del chico.

Casualidades de la vida el muchacho que trabajaba con ella había ido a caer en su misma clase. Y a pesar del aspecto de chulo tenía la impresión cuando lo veía junto a su hermano que había bastante detrás de aquella pose de perdonavidas.

- Pues soy mayor que tú, por dos semanas

- Pues eres la chica más guapa que he visto nunca – El pequeño ensayaba una de las frases de su hermano cuando ligaba.

- ¡oye renacuajo! No intentes levantarme el ligue.

Había sido una suerte conocer a alguien allí, pues a pesar de su pretendida indiferencia a Dean tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ser siempre el nuevo del colegio.

A Sam le gustaba Linda, era una chica muy simpática. No era del tipo explosivo como las chicas de las revistas que su hermano escondía con la ropa sucia. Incluso llevaba aparato corrector de dientes. Pero tenía una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

Estaba sorprendido de que el pecoso le hiciera caso a aquella chica. Su hermano solía tontear con las animadoras y las chicas populares, porque solía decir que con ellas no se podía tener nada en serio. Hacer caso a una chica inteligente y divertida era, en opinión siempre de Dean, una forma segura de complicarse la vida.

Cuando volvieron a casa esa tarde se lo recordó. Pero el mayor con una frialdad impropia de alguien tan joven le contestó que sólo era trabajo dejando al chiquillo bastante irritado con la contestación.

John Winchester aceptó las disculpas de la directora cuando ésta comprobó que efectivamente era viudo. Cogió su coche, un viejo impala de veintisiete años y volvió a Monte Hope. Por la tarde, mientras reparaba el motor de una vieja barca, daba vueltas a la idea de sus hijos sobre la rusalka.

Esa noche salió a dar una vuelta por el lago con la excusa de comprobar la seguridad de la pequeña embarcación. El frío era intenso pero no soplaba nada de aire, así que lo soportaba bien, "tengo que darle dinero a Dean para que compre un par de chaquetas".

Algo rompía la monotonía de la superficie del lago. Parecía un tronco, se acercó y su descubrimiento le dejó helado. Era un cadáver, debía estar descomponiéndose pues tanto la cara como el estómago estaban hinchados de forma exagerada, y el pelo parecía ser de color verde aunque con la poca luz…

Se inclinó por la borda para alcanzar el cuerpo y subirlo a la barca, oyó una risa ronca y el cadáver lo asió de la chaqueta tratando de arrastrarlo al agua.

Se defendió como pudo, clavó su navaja en la mano de la criatura que huyó con ella dejando al cazador tratando de comprender qué había ocurrido allí. Aquello no era una rusalka, parecía otra cosa, si incluso le había parecido ver un brillo de escamas cuando huía.

Llamó a la casa para comprobar que los chicos estaban bien y que no estaban haciendo nada raro. Le pareció que el pequeño estaba molesto, "seguro que Dean ya le ha estado fastidiando otra vez, qué comienzo de año"

Sam taladraba a su hermano con esa expresión de enfado que hacía que el otro sólo quisiese seguir picándolo sin piedad.

- Explícame eso de que Linda es sólo trabajo.

- Vaya Sammy, te has enamorado – siguió incordiando al chiquillo.

- No vas a conseguir que me enfade, explícame lo que has dicho antes o no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo hagas.

La sonrisa ladina de su hermano fue sustituida por aquella tristeza de cuando sabía que la verdad podía hacer daño al menor. Trató de escabullirse, lamentando haber pinchado al pequeño en su orgullo, pero si él era un cabezota el otro chiquillo llevaba aquello de la cabezonería a extremos insospechados.

- Me gusta un poco, vale. Pero no puedo dejar que vaya más en serio.

- ¿Y porqué sigues acompañándola?

- Sabe cosas de las personas que desaparecieron. En cuanto tenga todos los datos no volveré a acercarme a ella.

- Pero eso está mal – el niño miró al adolescente con la decepción grabada en su cara

- Nosotros no debemos implicar a nadie en nuestras vidas, Sammy, no permanecemos mucho tiempo en ningún sitio, si lo hacemos cuando tengamos que marchar los perderemos y no se puede estar perdiendo a los que quieres toda la vida.

- No te entiendo.

- Eso espero.

El chaval no intentó seguir interrogando al muchacho. Sabía cuándo debía parar y aquella sensación de vacío en la voz de Dean era el mayor indicativo de que si continuaba sólo se harían daño.


	8. Yo la encontraré

**CAP VII**

**"La encontraré"**

**6 de enero de 1995**

La semana había sido muy larga y aburrida. Los chicos iban al colegio hasta las tres de la tarde y después al cine de cinco a nueve. Randolph parecía haber olvidado su animadversión por los chicos y Dean había relajado su trato con el vigilante llegando a algo parecido al respeto.

El encuentro con aquella extraña criatura del lago que les contó su padre, había excitado la imaginación de Sam que se pasó mucho tiempo en la biblioteca del colegio ganándose el mote de ratón. No le importaba, los chicos de su clase eran estúpidos y el tiempo que no pasaba con su hermano o estaba en clase o estaba en la biblioteca.

No lo habían vuelto a molestar de todas formas. Su "guardaespaldas" siempre aparecía en el momento justo para que sus presuntos atacantes cambiaran de intención. En otra ocasión le hubiera molestado esa continua protección pero estaba obsesionado con el tema de la criatura que había visto su padre.

Ese día almorzaron solos, Linda no había acudido a clase y el pequeño de los Winchester la echó en falta. Dean también, aunque no dio muestras de ello.

Cuando fueron al cine esa tarde el señor Dayoniov estaba en la taquilla en lugar de la muchacha.

- ¿Y Linda? – preguntaron ambos chavales como uno sólo.

- No lo sé, he llamado a su casa y dicen que anoche no volvió.

- La acompañamos casi hasta la puerta de su casa – El chico mayor pareció preocuparse.

Sam miró a su hermano con reproche, la habían dejado a una calle de su destino porque el rubio empezaba a hartarse de aquellos paseos cuando salía de trabajar. Y la muchacha no había llegado a su casa.

- Voy a cerrar el cine unos días – dijo el dueño del establecimiento – Iba a hacer unas reparaciones el mes que viene, pero empezaré antes ya que me he quedado sin taquillera. Lo siento chicos.

- No se preocupe señor, lo entiendo perfectamente ¿quiere que nos vayamos? – Dean parecía decepcionado

- No, hoy será el último día y todavía tengo que pagarte la semana.

Fue una tarde muy tensa, apenas acudió gente cuando se supo la desaparición de la chica. La policía interrogó a todos los empleados incluido el mayor de los Winchester, todo indicaba que ellos dos habían sido los últimos en ver a la joven. Les cogieron los datos y se fueron.

Sam se pasó la tarde con el señor Dayoniov. El viejo parecía contento de tener a alguien con quien desahogarse y el chico siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar historias. Entre pase y pase de película hablaron de muchas cosas.

El hombre le contó al crío lo de las desapariciones y que había llegado a pensar que se habían acabado cuando contrató al vigilante. Estaba muy preocupado, realmente pensaba en cerrar el cine para siempre.

Intentando distraer al anciano le contó sobre la investigación que estaba haciendo. No le contó el motivo real por el que buscaba esa extraña criatura, le dijo que era por un capítulo de Expediente X.

- Eres muy joven para ver ese programa, ¿tus padres te dejan?

- Sólo cuando mi hermano lo ve conmigo

- ¿Y tu madre lo permite?

- Mi madre murió, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos solos Dean y yo, porque mi padre es comercial.

El viejo miró sorprendido al chico, éste se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado pero lo olvidó cuando Dayoniov empezó a contarle historias sobre seres mitológicos de su país.

Era del norte de Eslovaquia, en toda aquella zona del este de Europa había muchas leyendas sobre seres acuáticos. Estaban las rusalkas, estaban las sirenas, los tritones, los atlantes, los picos de oca, los vodyanois.

Las mas conocidas eran las primeras, pero el recordaba de pequeño historias sobre los últimos, seres a los que les gustaba gastar bromas crueles a pescadores y pastores.

Salieron del cine pronto. El propietario del cine pagó a sus empleados y les dio una paga extra como compensación por no avisarles con más tiempo de las reformas.

Sam seguía enfadado con su hermano, seguía pensando que si hubiesen acompañado a la muchacha hasta su casa no habría desaparecido. El mayor siguió el camino que habían realizado los días anteriores. Al llegar al punto dónde se habían separado de Linda continuó en dirección a casa de la joven.

El pequeño estaba a punto de explotar y gritarle cuatro verdades cuando Dean se agachó junto al arcén. En la acera, al pie de un seto había un trozo de césped aplastado y enredado en el césped una especie de alga de agua dulce. Con cuidado cogió un poco y lo introdujo en el sobre que le había dado el dueño del cine con su paga.

Ambos volvieron a casa sin hablar. Apenas cenaron, el niño se comió un sándwich porque su hermano se lo puso en la mano y no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que se lo terminó pero el adolescente ni siquiera probó bocado. Se había pasado toda la tarde-noche intentando hablar con el padre por teléfono. ¿Para qué tenía un teléfono móvil con lo caros que son si nunca lo coge?

A las once de la noche El rubio mandó a su hermano menor a la cama.

- ¿ya está?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – era el tono de "obedece o lo lamentarás" del mayor

- ¿no vamos a hacer nada? – Sam ignoró la amenaza aposta, su hermano apenas había hablado con él de lo ocurrido y necesitaba que lo hiciera

- Sí que vamos a hacer algo, dormir – Tono de "se acabó la conversación"

El niño no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, odiaba cuando el adolescente trataba de imponerse sin explicación sólo porque sí, "Dean no es papá".

- Se la han llevado por nuestra culpa – insistió el chiquillo – tenemos que hablar con papá y decirle lo que ha pasado.

- Se la han llevado por MI culpa, yo la encontraré.


	9. No os mováis de aquí

**CAP VIII**

**"No os mováis de aquí"**

**8 de enero de 1995**

John Winchester entró en la casa terriblemente enfadado tras sus hijos. Estaba harto de las estupideces del mayor. Ayer se había presentado en Monte Hope buscándole, llevando consigo al pequeño. Poniéndolo en peligro. ¿Pero en qué pensaba este crío?

Si hubiese sido más pequeño lo habría dejado al cargo de una canguro, pero con casi dieciséis años y un metro ochenta de estatura era difícil que alguien se encargara de él. Tenía que elegir el momento para pasar por su fase de rebelde sin causa.

- Samuel, vete a la cama.

El pequeño al percibir la ira con la que su padre le había echado de la habitación no quería dejar al mayor solo. Le parecía una traición o una cobardía dejar al rubio cargar con la culpa. A fin de cuentas y como casi siempre, había sido él el que tras varias horas de machaque verbal y de chantaje emocional había convencido al otro para ir a buscar a su padre.

Su padre se lo quedó mirando al ver que no se movía del sitio, él miró a su hermano y éste le indicó que se fuera con la cabeza.

Cuando se quedaron solos John trató de serenarse antes de pedir explicaciones. El chico no estaba amedrentado ni sorprendido. Esperaba allí, de pie, a que su padre comenzara la reprimenda. Lo que peor le sentaba no era que invariablemente, siempre le echara la bronca a él solo, sino que únicamente con haber contestado al teléfono una sola vez se habrían ahorrado un fin de semana de perros y una semana que sabía que no iba a ser agradable.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

- Tenía información sobre tu caso, no había otra forma de dártela

- ¿Para qué están los teléfonos?

El chico se mordió los labios por no ofender a su padre, tragándose el juramento que automáticamente había acudido a ellos.

- Responde Dean.

- Te llamé, desde las siete de la tarde, hasta las dos de la mañana. Me asusté y fui a buscarte.

- No tienes que buscarme si no me localizas, esa es mi responsabilidad. La tuya es cuidar de tu hermano si yo no estoy, manteneros a salvo lejos del peligro.

- Pero tenía que contarte la desaparición de Linda

- Eso no justifica que llevaras a tu hermano a un sitio dónde hay seres peligrosos – los ojos oscuros del cazador taladraron al muchacho haciéndole sentir mal por haber comprometido la seguridad de su hermano.

El chico bajó la cabeza aguantando el chaparrón, a fin de cuentas había vuelto a cagarla, tendría que asumirlo y aguantar el tirón. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que el pequeño se había quedado tras la puerta escuchando.

¿Pero qué pretendía papá que hicieran? Estuvo tentado de salir y de enfrentarse al ex-marine defendiendo a su hermano. Pero sus tentativas de interponerse en las reprimendas que inevitablemente se llevaba el rubio nunca habían salido bien. Al contrario, solían acabar con su hermano enfadado con él en lugar de agradecido.

Así que quedó allí, tras la puerta oyendo como su padre lanzaba una acusación tras otra de las que el muchacho no se defendía, hasta que se quedó dormido acurrucado contra la pared.

- No podemos continuar así Dean. Si no eres capaz de obedecer, si no vas a ser capaz de cuidar de tu hermano mientras yo estoy trabajando, tendré que buscar un sitio dónde puedan cuidar de él.

Estas últimas palabras de su padre sí le habían impresionado, le miró a los ojos prometiendo con la mirada que no habría más problemas, que obedecería sin vacilar. El hombre sabía que se había sobrepasado, otra vez.

- Vete a dormir Dean. Es muy tarde y todos estamos cansados, mañana veremos qué hacemos ¿de acuerdo? – trató de sonar calmado y conciliador pero no pudo dejar de sentirse mal con el atemorizado "si señor" de su hijo mayor.

El chico entró en la habitación con el corazón en un puño. Se encontró al pequeño dormido junto a la puerta. Lo cogió en brazos, le quitó los zapatos y lo metió en la cama. Era cierto, él era el mayor y si la idea era peligrosa o estúpida no debía ceder a los caprichos del pequeño.

Se sentó en su cama cansado pero con los nervios tan alterados que no podía dormir.

John se sirvió un Whisky y puso la televisión quitándole volumen para no despertar a los niños. Se había calmado ya. Como siempre, se sentía mal después de recriminar a su hijo de aquella manera.

Odiaba ver aquella mirada aterrorizada y triste que le devolvía al día que perdió a su esposa. Que irónico, él mismo se machacaba una y otra vez culpabilizando a un crío que lo único que hacía era idolatrarle. Mañana hablaría con él y resolverían todo. "¿Por qué esperar a mañana?"

Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio y vio al adolescente sentado al borde de la cama despierto aún. Hizo ruido para que supiese que iba a entrar. El chico se levantó esperando no sabía qué. Cuando su padre le pidió que saliera simplemente obedeció.

- ¿no puedes dormir? Yo tampoco – El hombre había preparado un par de tazones de chocolate caliente mientras el muchacho seguía esperando – siéntate.

Cómo desconcertaba al adulto la actitud de su hijo, tuvo que ponerle el chocolate en las manos para que comenzara a tomárselo. Comprendía que había sido más duro con él que en otras ocasiones pero esa pasividad, no era propia de Dean.

- ¿Qué me ibais a contar ayer?

El chico comenzó con la desaparición de la muchacha, el interrogatorio de la policía, lo que había contado el señor Dayoniov a Sammy y terminó poniendo sobre la mesa el trozo de alga seca que había encontrado junto a la casa de Linda. Dejando a su padre enfadado consigo mismo por la pérdida de tiempo que había supuesto no estar localizable.


	10. Un vodyanoi

**CAP IX**

**"Un** **vodyanoi"**

**9 de enero de 1995 **

- Un vodyanoi no es sólo un espíritu bromista John, es un ser vivo más fuerte que cualquier humano normal pero no es invulnerable a las armas de fuego convencionales si les disparas a la cabeza. Una especie de semidios antiguo que reina en lagos y pantanos del Este de Europa – la voz de Singer sonó preocupada por el teléfono – y no tiene ninguna piedad por criatura alguna. Sólo le interesa su hogar, su esposa y tener un gran número de almas humanas esclavizadas.

- ¿Estás seguro que lo que vi era uno de ellos?

- Pueden cambiar de forma, pero en el agua suelen tener cola de pez, como los tritones. Fuera del agua son hombres adultos y siempre algo gordos.

John Winchester suspiró aliviado por haber dejado a sus hijos en Wabash, ahora no lamentó haber sido tan duro con el mayor, así no volverían al lago y estarían a salvo hasta que terminase el trabajo.

- Es posible que necesite ayuda Robert.

- Caleb está por la zona, yo tengo un asunto en Michigan, si lo termino pronto me reuniré con vosotros.

Sam aguardó a que su hermano saliese del despacho del jefe de estudios. Desde el pasillo se oía al hombre gritar enfadadísimo. La directora miró al chico que esperaba la salida del mayor.

- ¿Qué haces ahí Samuel? – recordaba su nombre porque no era muy usual que llegasen alumnos en mitad del curso para pasar sólo un par de semanas

- Espero a que salga mi hermano para irnos a casa.

En ese momento el jefe de estudios se desgañitaba gritando "¡Esto es inadmisible!". La mujer entró en el despacho encontrando una escena que recordaría el resto de su vida. El jefe de estudios aporreando su escritorio atacado de los nervios mientras el joven en posición de firmes frente a la mesa la saludaba diciendo "Buenas tardes encanto" con una pícara sonrisa bailando en sus ojos.

El caso era que el problemático muchacho tenía partes de todos sus profesores, aunque era puntual y de trato agradable, no hacía sus tareas, se limitaba a permanecer en clase sin hacer nada y si intentaban hacerle participar contestaba con sorna haciendo que los demás alumnos se distrajesen de su trabajo. Y el conserje ya lo había encontrado en dos ocasiones tonteando con (en el informe ponía "metiendo mano a…"), un par de alumnas en el almacén de material, una de ellas sobrina del profesor que ahora pretendía expulsarlo.

La directora se ciñó al reglamento expulsando al chico por tres días.

- Papá se va a enfadar – Dean había cogido la mochila de su hermano y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Cuándo no es fiesta?

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Te acompañaré a clase e iré a recogerte – el mayor abrió la puerta de casa diciendo esto.

- Pero si no son ni cien metros

¿No podía hacer las cosas bien aunque fuese una sola vez? Sam estaba enfadado, presentía que su hermano había provocado aposta su expulsión para quién sabe qué. ¿Sería capaz de ponerse a investigar por su cuenta?

El adolescente cogió el dinero que le había dado su padre esa mañana y fueron a comprar un par de chaquetas que las que llevaban estaban bastante gastadas. Dean se había fijado en una de cuero, parecida a la que llevaba su padre si gastaba el dinero ganado en el cine sólo faltarían veinte dólares que podía coger de los ochenta que su padre les había dado.

Pero Sam no quería otro abrigo, quería una parka con forro polar que costaba más de cien dólares. La chaqueta tenía unos enormes bolsillos interiores así que no dudó ni un segundo en comprársela, abrigaba bastante y cuando el pequeño le dio las gracias el mayor bromeó diciendo que era una inversión y así seguro gastarían menos dinero en antigripales. Él se compró una chaqueta azul marino.

De camino a casa se cruzaron con Randolph, el vigilante del cine, que ni siquiera les saludó, llevaba los pantalones mojados e iba dejando huellas de pisadas por la acera.

Los dos chicos se volvieron al ver que en el rastro mojado se advertía algo verde.

El mayor se acercó a las huellas y recogió un pedazo de alga que ya había visto antes. El pequeño no dijo nada, no iba a funcionar de todas formas, pues aunque Dean no estaba enfadado con él tardaría todavía algún tiempo en secundarle de nuevo en sus ideas.


	11. ¿Donde está tu hermano?

**CAP X**

**"¿Dónde está tu hermano?**

**10 de enero de 1995**

Caleb se acercó su amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo. John correspondió al joven dándole las gracias por acudir en su ayuda.

- Sigues sin un pelo de tonto, ¿eh, muchacho?

El recién llegado se pasó la mano por su cráneo totalmente pelado

- Para cuatro pelos que tengo mejor ninguno. ¿y tus chicos?

- En Wabash, no iba a traerlos aquí.

- Pues el mayor se portó bastante bien en el trabajo con los polstergeits de Atlanta.

- Puede.

El cazador más veterano le contó a su delgado y sonriente amigo todo lo que sabía sobre el vodyanoi y sus sospechas sobre la ubicación de la criatura, además creía que el ser tenía pareja, una rusalka, puesto que ya habían desaparecido también dos chicas. Probablemente estaría empezando a establecerse.

Sam Winchester salió del colegio sin almorzar, como temía había sido un día pésimo. Los gamberros de su clase se habían enterado de la expulsión de Dean y le habían estado molestando toda la mañana ni siquiera le habían dejado en paz en la biblioteca así que no les iba a dar ocasión en el comedor. Estaba furioso con su hermano por haberle dejado solo allí y se lo haría pagar.

En lugar de dirigirse a casa fue hacia el cine cerrado, aunque antes de llegar cambió de opinión. No debía portarse así con su hermano, ya debía haber ido a recogerle y seguro que estaría preocupado por no haberle encontrado.

No se dio cuenta de que el vigilante se acercaba a él hasta que sintió su brazo agarrándole con fuerza. Randolph arrastró al chico dentro del local mientras éste gritaba y pataleaba. Ninguno advirtió que la navaja del niño había caído junto a la entrada.

Dean vio salir a todo el colegio, cuando no quedó nadie, se coló dentro y buscó por todos lados a su hermano sin encontrarle. Incluso preguntó al conserje y al jefe de estudios.

Volvió a la casa pensando en estrangular al chiquillo por haberse ido sin él, pero al llegar y ver que aún no había llegado empezó a asustarse.

Salió nuevamente a la calle. Esa mañana parecía que Sam estaba molesto con él con un poco de suerte estaría deambulando por ahí para "darme un escarmiento". Subió la calle hasta la casa de Linda y después hizo el trayecto hasta el cine. Nada. Lo mismo había vuelto ya a casa.

Unas huellas sospechosas le hicieron regresar al cine, junto al escalón de la entrada estaba la navaja de Sammy. Se puso a aporrear la puerta del cine como un loco, pero no había nadie, estaba cerrado.

Con la navaja forzó la cerradura y entró haciendo sonar la alarma antirrobos, le daba igual. Buscó por todos lados sin encontrar nada hasta que la policía local llegó y lo detuvo por allanamiento y resistencia a la autoridad.

00000

John Winchester recibió una llamada de un número desconocido en su móvil.

- ¿Es usted el padre de Dean Winchester? Le habla el comisario Briggs.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – ya se había vuelto a meter en líos, "cuando parece que se está controlando la monta de nuevo".

- Ha destrozado propiedad privada y se ha resistido a la autoridad, quiere hablar con usted. Le paso la llamada.

- ¿papá? – no era usual que la voz de su pecoso hijo tuviese ese tono tan angustiado, tuvo un presentimiento

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – sus temores se vieron justificados

- No lo sé, ha desaparecido. No he logrado encontrarlo papá. Creo que se lo ha llevado.

Podía escuchar el llanto del chico mientras le contaba lo que sabía, pero lo dejaría allí por lo menos esa noche. Ya que no había sido capaz de obedecer por lo menos sabría dónde estaría las próximas veinticuatro horas mientras él buscaba al pequeño.

El comisario miró sorprendido al muchacho cuando con toda la frialdad del mundo le comunicó que su padre no iría a buscarle. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, cualquier otro padre habría llegado amenazando con abogados y acciones legales, máxime cuando el chico había sido reducido a la fuerza. Cualquier joven de dieciocho años estaría en ese momento lloriqueándole a su madre o a su padre.

No quiso bajarle al calabozo aún, le daba reparo dejarlo con los delincuentes comunes. Briggs era un buen tipo, y a fin de cuentas ese chaval aún iba al colegio, así que lo dejó en su despacho, eso sí esposado a una silla y fue a traerle algo de comer.

Cuando volvió con un bocadillo y un refresco se encontró su despacho vacío y las esposas colgando del brazo de la silla. Dichoso chaval. Mandó una patrulla a la dirección que tenía pero no dieron con él.

Dean vio el coche patrulla pasar por delante de la casa, cuando se alejó se coló dentro de la misma sin encender ninguna luz. Si su padre no iba a rescatar a Sammy y a Linda lo haría él solo. La determinación había endurecido sus facciones. Ahora si la taquillera lo hubiese visto no habría dudado sobre su edad.

Cogió el fusil recortado, una pistola, munición y decidió volver al cine a seguir buscando alguna pista del paradero de su hermano.

Sería media noche cuando Caleb y John llegaron a Wabash. La policía había llamado nuevamente al cazador esta vez para decirle que su hijo se había fugado y que era mejor que se entregara voluntariamente o su situación podía volverse preocupante.

John abrió la puerta de la casita de alquiler con el estómago revolucionado, sabía que era su culpa, si se hubiese mostrado comprensivo y no hubiese sido tan duro ahora no tendría que buscar también a Dean.

Tropezó con un bolso de deporte, lo abrió, había ropa de Sam, el chaquetón viejo de Dean, agua, comida, un par de linternas y cerillas. Eso lo tranquilizó algo, por lo menos respecto a su hijo mayor. Si había preparado aquello volvería para recogerlo.

Randolph, el vigilante del cine. Según su hijo era quien se había llevado a Linda y posiblemente a su hijo menor. Pero no tenía ni idea del aspecto del hombre y aunque sabía que necesitaba llevar al muchacho consigo tenían ahora el problema de la policía.

Caleb le dijo que le despertase si le necesitaba. Asintió en silencio, se preparó un café y se sentó frente al televisor aguardando a que el adolescente volviera.

00000

Sam despertó sintiendo que unos brazos lo rodeaban. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Pensó que estaba soñando, y que lo ocurrido con Randolph había sido una pesadilla.

- ¿Dean?

- Ya te has despertado, menos mal – la voz que le respondió no pertenecía a su hermano sino a la muchacha del cine que lo abrazaba tratando de darle calor.

El niño se despabiló del todo, tenía un hematoma en la cara y un chichón que le dolía mucho en la cabeza. La joven también parecía magullada y como hacía frío no se separó de ella que siguió abrazándole también helada de frío.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No estoy segura, pero creo que cerca de algún río o algún lago.

- El vodyanoi…

- ¿qué? – la chica creyó que el niño estaba algo atontado por el chichón

- Nada, tengo hambre.

- No tengo nada Sam, lo siento. Sólo me han dado algo de pan desde que me trajeron y ya no me queda.

El pequeño de los Winchester metió sus manos en los bolsillos interiores de la parka sabiendo que su hermano no le había fallado. En efecto, en ellos habían un par de paquetes de frutos secos, caramelos y varias barritas de chocolate.


	12. Sabía que vendrías por mi

**CAP XI**

**"Sabía que vendrías por mí"**

**11 de enero de 1995**

Dean volvió a la casa agotado aunque tenía alguna idea de dónde podían haber llevado a su hermano. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y sin ruido por si había algún policía por los alrededores.

Ya había amanecido, descansaría un par de horas y conseguiría un coche para ir al Lago. Total, un delito más no importaba. La bolsa de deporte no estaba dónde la había dejado "Mierda".

- ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? – el tono de su padre presagiaba otra bronca y esta vez de las grandes

- Investigando – pero no podía amilanarse ahora, tenía que rescatar a Sam como fuera, aunque supusiera enfrentarse al ex-marine.

- Desayuna que tenemos que ir a la comisaría

No, no lo iba a permitir. Dio un paso en dirección a la puerta pero allí estaba Caleb bloqueando la salida. La ventana de la cocina, corrió hacia allí pero su padre le interceptó y retorciéndole el brazo lo obligó a sentarse frente a la mesa.

Estaba realmente furioso tanto que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro enrojecido por la ira y su tentativa de huida. El otro cazador le puso delante un café con leche y unas galletas pero ni las miró.

- ¿quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil y tomarte eso? Tenemos cosas que hacer – el tono de su padre no admitía réplica

- ¿Entregarme a la policía?

John de buena gana hubiera vuelto a abofetear a su hijo, no había forma de que razonara pidió ayuda a su calvo amigo abriendo los brazos con desesperación.

- Dean escúchame – el joven se sentó junto al muchacho obligándole a prestarle atención – necesitamos tu ayuda, pero con la policía detrás de ti no irías muy lejos. El comisario ese parece buen tío, es posible que si le explicamos lo ocurrido a Sammy comprenda lo que has hecho y haga la vista gorda.

El adolescente se relajó y cogió una galleta.

Un rayo de luz que entraba por una rendija del techo era la única iluminación de la prisión de Sam y Linda. El niño se levantó y siguió las instrucciones que le había dado su hermano cuando lo llevaba a entrenar sin que lo supiera papá: "Inspecciona el lugar, busca algo que pueda servir de defensa, agua, comida y distingue lo que es peligroso de lo que no lo es".

La muchacha en pie pateaba el suelo tratando de calentarse los pies. El sitio era húmedo y oscuro como la boca de un lobo, aunque al menos ahora podía distinguir al chico y las paredes de lo que parecía un pozo.

- Es agua buena – comentó el chaval probando el hilo que recorría la pared opuesta encharcando aquella parte - ¿Cómo nos han metido aquí?

- No lo se, estaba dormida cuando ocurrió.

El pozo estaba limpio, ni piedras, ni trozos de ramas. Nada con lo que encender fuego ni que comer salvo los caramelos y las chocolatinas que le quedaban al niño. Se sentaron en el punto opuesto al agua nuevamente abrazados para conservar el calor.

- Tranquilo Sam, nos rescatarán – la joven sintió la responsabilidad de cuidar del niño, así el miedo parecía disminuir.

- Lo sé, Dean me estará buscando.

- Confías mucho en él.

- Nunca me ha fallado.

Briggs miró sorprendido al hombre corpulento que había llevado a su hijo a la comisaría, bien si la situación era esa y no pensaban denunciar a los agentes que detuvieron por primera vez al chico podía hacer la vista gorda. Más aún sabiendo que el chaval no tenía ni dieciséis años.

Le volvió a tomar declaración, tomando los datos del niño desaparecido. Después les dejó ir no sin reprender cariñosamente al muchacho indicándole que esas cosas hay que dejárselas a la policía. Estaba satisfecho con su capacidad de conocer a la gente, le había parecido un buen chico y lo era en efecto.

John metió a su hijo en la parte trasera del Impala negro ordenándole que durmiera y los dos hombres y el muchacho partieron hacia el lago. El cazador no habló en todo el camino ¿es que todo el mundo sabía tratar a Dean menos él? Al final el agotamiento hizo que el pecoso rebelde se quedara dormido en el coche.

Cuando llegaron junto a la cabaña su padre decidió dejarle dormir un poco más, como hacía sol, lo dejó en el asiento trasero del coche tapándolo con una manta.

- Y ahora qué – Caleb miró preocupado a su amigo.

- Tenemos todos los datos que nos ha dado Dean, la cabaña que el dueño del cine prestaba a sus empleados, incluido el tal Randolph, no está lejos. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

- ¿Y tu chico?

- Se queda ahí.

Un par de horas después el muchacho despertaba en el coche. Otra vez le había dejado de lado. Tenía las llaves del coche y de la cabaña en el bolsillo de la chaqueta así que entró y se hizo un bocadillo.

Las paredes de la choza estaban cubiertas con los expedientes de los desaparecidos, incluidos el de Melinda Warren (Linda) y el de Sam con su foto, lo arrancó de la pared, su hermano no era ninguna investigación.

Tampoco había ido tan desencaminado cuando pensó en la rusalka, a fin de cuentas son las novias de los vodyanois. Era la primera vez que veía esa palabra escrita y la copió en un papel, a Sammy le gustaba jugar a eso cogía una palabra y le cambiaba las letras de sitio a ver que salía, "antagramas" o "aliagramas" o algo por el estilo.

VODYANOI

IONAYDOV

ADINOOYV

VIOODNYA

IODYANOV

No podía ser, ¿había dos? Papá y Caleb estaban en peligro, cogió una linterna, una cuerda y su fusil recortado. Tenía que avisarles antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Salió corriendo de la casa dejando sobre la mesa la cuartilla con sus intentos de entretenerse.

NOYADIOV

DANIOYOV

No se dio cuenta de la presencia de Randolph hasta que le golpeó dejándole inconsciente.

Despertó en un lugar húmedo y oscuro. Alguien le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo de papel humedecido.

- Sabía que vendrías por mí, pero no has debido dejarte coger.

- Condenado mocoso, no me digas cómo tengo que hacer las cosas.

Se levantó examinando el lugar como hiciera el pequeño esa misma mañana. Nada. Golpeó la pared casi ladrillo por ladrillo, sobre la gotera de agua limpia parecía sonar a hueco.

Sam y Linda estaban tiritando de frío, le quitó la parka al niño que estaba empapada de sudor helado le sacó el forro y se la volvió a poner frotándole con fuerza las manos, la muchacha le miraba hacer sorprendida.

- ¿Tu abrigo también está mojado?

La chica negó vergonzosa pero lo cierto era que sí. El chico se lo quitó y le puso su chaqueta sin atender a la ruborosa negativa. Se amarró el forro de su hermano a la cintura.

- No pienso perderlo, me ha costado una pasta.


	13. La rusalka

**CAP XII**  
**"La rusalka"**

_12 de enero de 1995_

- No se que hacer Bobby – John Winchester sujetaba el enorme teléfono móvil con tanta fuerza que su compañero pensó que acabaría partiéndolo en dos – son dos, y se han llevado a Dean también.  
- Llegaré esta noche – la voz preocupada de su amigo no le tranquilizó en absoluto – recojo a Jim de camino.

El cura, ¿para qué traía al cura? La angustia no le dejaba pensar. Él había tenido la culpa, tanto reprender a su hijo por sus imprudencias y lo abandonaba indefenso en medio de territorio enemigo.

Aquella noche al volver habían encontrado la recortada del chico y huellas de pelea en la calle, y después el papel con los anagramas, junto al expediente arrancado de la pared del pequeño. "si sabes cómo es, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarle solo?" era el único pensamiento que llenaba cada hueco de su mente impidiéndole cualquier otra idea.

Caleb sabía por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, sabía que ese era el motivo por el que, aunque el adolescente estaba preparado, no lo llevaba consigo en sus trabajos si podía evitarlo. El temor de que algo pudiera hacer daño a sus hijos lo paralizaba.

- Los encontraremos John, estarán bien.

Pero esa noche no habían encontrado nada en la cabaña de Dayoniov, ni una sola pista, ni rastro de la presencia de nadie.

Los tres prisioneros habían pasado una noche horrible. Apenas sin poder ver nada, sin comer porque sólo les quedaban unos caramelos y el chico mayor había insistido en dejarlos para el día siguiente.

Habían pasado la noche acurrucados unos contra otros. Al principio habían colocado a Sam en el centro, pero cuando la muchacha observó que el otro, sin chaqueta, empezaba a temblar se empeñó en dejarle a él en el centro.

- Pero que ni se te pase por la cabeza aprovecharte de la situación.

El pecoso despertó el primero, pero a pesar del dolor de los brazos y el entumecimiento de todo el cuerpo, no se movió dejando descansar al niño y a la chica abrazados a su pecho. Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarlos de allí.

Se encontró con la mirada cálida de Linda y le sonrió distraídamente. La chica se levantó acariciándole el rostro y le besó, como en fin de año. No parecía preocupada ni asustada, confiaba en él.

- ¿por qué?  
- Has venido a buscarnos.

El adolescente no quiso desmentirla. Sacudió suavemente al pequeño intentando despertarlo, se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre. Miró aterrado a la muchacha y ésta cogió al niño con todo cuidado.

El día anterior había notado que sobre el hilo de agua que salía de la pared sonaba hueco, se aseguró. Quizás pudieran salir por ahí, se envolvió el puño en el forro polar y golpeó la zona con fuerza, aunque no consiguió soltar ningún ladrillo le pareció que la pared se combaba hacia dentro con sus golpes, eso sólo podía significar que no era una pared.

Sacó su navaja de la bota y siguió el hueco entre los ladrillos dónde parecía cambiar el sonido. La punta se atascó en algo. Siguió tanteando la zona y le pareció haber descubierto bisagras. Sacó los largos clavos de sus goznes y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta oculta y esta vez si cedió cayendo hacia atrás, un chorro más importante de agua del lago le empapó entero.

- Cuida un momento de Sammy, voy a ver dónde lleva esto – le dio a la muchacha su navaja y salió

Linda olvidó su miedo al tener algo que hacer. Sujetó al chiquillo que ardiendo de fiebre murmuraba el nombre de su hermano. Le pareció raro que no llamase a su mamá o a su papá. Recordó que no tenían madre.

- Tranquilo Sammy, vendrá en seguida y nos sacará de aquí.

Dean avanzó a tientas hasta que tropezó con una escalera de hierro en la pared, subió hasta una trampilla de madera que cedió a su empuje y salió al aire libre. Aún era de día, y la luz le cegó momentáneamente.  
Salió fuera y se encontró sobre un embarcadero en el lago. No había nada más cerca, no se veía a nadie. En la orilla había una barca volcada.

Intentó darle la vuelta, pero el motor pesaba demasiado para él sólo. Dentro había redes, aparejos de pesca, galletas saladas y una vieja y sucia manta que olía a pescado podrido. Usó la manta como saco metiendo dentro lo que consideró podía resultarle útil. Y volvió por sus compañeros.

Sammy seguía sin despertar. Se lo echó al hombro con cuidado e hizo salir a la muchacha delante de él.

- Linda, muévete – protestó cuando al salir al exterior la chica se había quedado parada junto a la escalera impidiéndole el paso.  
- ¿qué es eso?

Al final del embarcadero la figura de una mujer joven se traslucía con los rayos de un rediante sol de mediodía. El adolescente salió trabajosamente dejando al pequeño sobre el embarcadero, pues el último peldaño estaba suelto y casi les hace caer.

- Ve a tierra Linda, aléjate todo lo que puedas del lago – susurró el muchacho arrancando el peldaño suelto y empuñándolo como un bate de béisbol.

La joven dudó, el espectro se acercó a ellos suave y silenciosamente, pasó de largo junto a los chicos y se encaró con ella escarchando la parte del embarcadero por la que había pasado. Dean atacó al fantasma con el peldaño haciéndolo desvanecer por unos segundos.

- ¡CORRE!

La chica morena echó a correr hacia el final del embarcadero mientras él soltaba su improvisada arma volvía a echarse a Sam al hombro y salía disparado tras ella. Entonces sí escucharon el alarido de la Rusalka. El espectro lanzó al chico con su hermano al agua y se abalanzó sobre la muchacha.

Dean tratando de mantener al pequeño a flote vio como la criatura arrastraba a Linda hacia el lago y desaparecía bajo las aguas como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Tras unos angustiosos minutos logró sacar al niño del agua. Tenía que alejarse de allí, si la Rusalka los había encontrado los vodyanois no estarían lejos.

Cogió el petate improvisado con la manta, se cargó al niño al hombro y se alejó del lago internándose en el bosquecillo de pinos que lo rodeaba. Cuando pensó que se había alejado lo suficiente desnudó al crío y lo cubrió con la manta para secarlo. Se obligó a comer algunas galletas saladas. Estaban rancias. Aún así se guardó unas pocas en el bolsillo.

El pequeño no había despertado. Necesitaba ayuda, le había bajado la fiebre, probablemente por lo fría que estaba el agua del lago. No podía quedarse parado o él también caería enfermo así que tomó nuevamente al chiquillo en brazos y echó a andar buscando una carretera o un camino.

Cuando llevaba un par de horas sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas, pero vio una pista forestal así que se acercó a ella, tarde o temprano pasaría algún agente. Se sentó junto a un árbol al borde de la pista abrazando al niño bien cubierto por la vieja manta.

- Papá, ven a buscarnos – murmuró sin poder apartar de su mente la imagen de Linda hundiéndose en el lago.


	14. Familia de monstruos

**CAP XIII**  
**"Familia de monstruos"**

**13 de enero de 1995**

Singer seguía a John Winchester a través de la maleza que rodeaba el lago Salamonie. Habían dejado Monte Hope bastante atrás y se adentraban en terreno forestal. Caleb y el Pastor Jim habían partido en dirección contraria buscando algo que pareciera una entrada subterránea al Lago o un embarcadero sin cabañas o viviendas en las cercanías.

Según una experiencia anterior, Bobby creía que los vodyanois se ocultaban cerca de algún sitio similar que solían utilizar para ocultar a sus víctimas antes de robarles el alma.

John había pasado ese punto en que la desesperación se convierte en determinación. Andaba delante de él casi inhumanamente buscando algún indicio de dónde podían estar los infames seres acuáticos.

Dejaron atrás un embarcadero junto a un cobertizo abandonado. Pararon a descansar sólo porque el cazador más veterano se empeñó en ello. El otro apenas comió permaneció de pie mirando en dirección al lago, esperando a que su amigo dijera de reanudar la marcha.

Dean despertó gimiendo, la rusalka que había arrastrado a Linda al fondo del lago tiraba de su hermano arrancándolo de sus brazos.

- No, suéltale, no lo toques.

Un enfermero lo sujetó a la cama mientras otro le quitaba la almohada que le impedía tomarle las constantes y reconocer al chico. Un miedo atroz le hizo resistirse al enfermero que le quitaba la almohada. ¿Dónde estaba Sammy?

- Dylan, no seas bruto ¿no ves que el chico está en shock? – Dijo el enfermero que le sujetaba – tranquilo muchacho, estás en el hospital y te pondrás bien enseguida.  
- ¿Y mi hermano? – casi temía hacer aquella pregunta.  
- Están cuidando de él, en cuanto terminen Dylan te llevará a verle. ¿Verdad colega?  
- Ok, Jack. Vamos chico deja que termine de tomarte la temperatura. Te llamas Dean ¿no?

Sin que el miedo lo abandonase del todo el rubio y pálido muchacho asintió y dejó que el tal Dylan hiciese su trabajo. El comisario Briggs entró en la habitación, el hombre estaba muy serio y parecía cansado.

- ¿Cómo estás muchacho? ¿Puedes explicarme que ha pasado?  
- ¿Ha venido mi padre?  
- No hemos logrado localizarlo, vamos chico, dime que os ocurrió. Os encontró anoche un guarda forestal en mitad del bosque al borde de un camino. Temíamos que no sobreviviríais a la hipotermia.

"No lo han localizado, debe estar buscándonos aún". El adolescente se sentó en la cama y le contó al policía que Randolph lo había secuestrado horas después de hablar con él ocultándole todo lo referente al trabajo de su padre. Le dijo dónde habían estado encerrados y lo que había ocurrido con Linda. El agente de la ley no podía creer lo que le contaba el muchacho, pero la angustia que mostraba no podía ser fingida. Quizás por el trauma del secuestro había llegado a ver fantasmas.

El comisario llevó al chico a la UCI donde seguían atendiendo al pequeño. El niño seguía inconsciente. Se recordó que aún no tenía dieciséis años cuando el muchacho se levantó de la silla de ruedas y se sentó en el sillón de visitas. Sus expresivos ojos comunicaron a Briggs que no tenía intención de moverse de allí.

- Intentaré localizar a tu padre – dijo el comprensivo policía dejando al chico junto a su hermano.

00000

Caleb encontró la entrada casi por casualidad, bajó por la escalera de piedra seguido del sacerdote. Llegaron a una estancia que más que habitáculo parecía una caverna. Amontonados contra una pared pudieron contar hasta ocho cadáveres. Uno de ellos llevaba la chaqueta azul marino que el calvo cazador le había visto al chico Winchester hacía un par de días.

Se acerco horrorizado por lo que creía que iba a encontrar. Era la muchacha desaparecida, rebuscó entre los cuerpos y se insultó mentalmente al sentirse aliviado por no encontrar a los niños.

- Debemos liberarlos – el Pastor le explicó que sus almas estarían atadas a los vodyanois si no quemaban los cuerpos.  
- Adelante.

Danioyov miró a su Hijo, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese tenido un vástago tan torpe? Había perdido a los hijos del cazador impidiéndole cumplir con su venganza contra el gremio que le había hecho huir de Eslovaquia, y no sólo eso, había malgastado el espíritu de la pequeña Linda, con la ilusión que le hacía haberla convertido en su nuera.

Su esposa jugueteaba con su larga melena peinándola con sus dedos mientras flotaba en el aire, y de pronto lo miró fijamente como viéndole, eso era imposible…

La rusalka se alejó de los dos seres elevándose en el aire y con un aullido de terror se deshizo en una amalgama de humo y fuego. Desapareciendo por completo. ¿El cazador había encontrado su "prisión de almas"?

Tendría que empezar de nuevo, todo. Sólo le quedaba el patán de su hijo boqueando por la sorpresa como un pez.

00000

- ¿Señor Winchester? – la voz del móvil le resultó conocida, era el comisario.  
- Sí soy yo  
- Hemos encontrado a sus hijos, están en el hospital.

John vaciló y su amigo pensó que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

- Están vivos Robert, están en el hospital de Wabash – las lágrimas de alivio anegaban los ojos del duro cazador.  
- Pues vamos amigo. El trabajo puede esperar.

Cuando llegaron junto a su coche se encontraron a Caleb con la chaqueta de Dean en la mano y al pastor Jim, esperándoles. Habían encontrado la guarida de almas y habían quemado los cuerpos. Lamentablemente uno era la joven taquillera del cine. John tomó la chaqueta de su hijo mayor quemándola también.

Prohibió a sus amigos que mencionaran al muchacho el triste destino de la chica. Montaron en el coche y partieron a la ciudad. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que una camioneta con dos hombres dentro los seguían.


	15. Solo un niño Final

_Bien, este es el último capítulo, aunque escribí también un epílogo que colgaré mañana. Gracias a Saraackles y Sernatural por haberse leído mi historia, y a Roxan, porque eres un bicho chica, (tú ya sabes lo que quiero y me temo que voy a tener que empezar a presionarte un pelín ¿no?: Continuación del "I'll sleep when..." ¿cuando?)_

**CAP XIV y FINAL**  
**"Sólo un niño"**

**14 de enero de 1995**

Los médicos decían que Sammy estaba fuera de peligro "¿y por qué no despierta entonces?". La enfermera sacó a Dean de la habitación empujándolo cariñosamente, tenían que atender al niño.

Se quedó fuera junto a la puerta. Su padre había llegado la noche antes con tío Bobby, el pastor Jim y Caleb. No habían podido separarle del lado de Sam, no consintió en que le devolvieran a su habitación así que Papá se había quedado con ellos toda la noche y esa mañana subieron al pequeño a planta.

- ¿te han traído el desayuno? – la voz autoritaria y preocupada de su padre lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos.  
- Sí señor

El adulto pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de su hijo. Sorprendido por la inusual muestra de cariño, el chico se dejó abrazar sin tratar de escabullirse.

- Te has portado como un hombre, si no fuera por ti Sammy estaría muerto – notó que el chico se envaraba bajo su brazo y el cazador dio gracias a Dios porque no le preguntó sobre Melinda Warren.

00000

Singer se despidió de Caleb y del sacerdote, como pensaban que los vodyanois seguramente habían huido ya no tenían nada que hacer allí.

- Cuéntanos como evoluciona el pequeño.  
- No hay problema Jim, creo que me llevaré a los tres a casa unos días – Al curtido cazador no le disgustaba la idea de tener compañía.  
- ¿No ha dicho nada el muchacho? – Caleb le miró preocupado – cuando llegamos al hospital me pareció que sabía que la chica había muerto  
- No ha dicho nada, y como John tampoco quiere mencionar el tema…  
- Lástima

Los otros dos cazadores volvieron a sus asuntos y Singer volvió al hospital llevando ropa para los chicos. Cuando llegó el pequeño despertaba por fin de su letargo. Aunque débil y entumecido parecía estar bien. El mayor no se acercó al niño como si temiera algo, así que Bobby lo atrapó por los hombros y lo acercó a la cama.

- Dean, lo conseguiste, nos sacaste de allí.  
- No fui yo, fue papá – ambos adultos comprendieron así que conocía el destino de la muchacha y que se lo ocultaba al pequeño.  
- ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo nos encontraron? ¿dónde está Linda?  
- Preguntas demasiado mocoso, haber estado despierto – y el adolescente salió de la habitación de la que hasta ese momento no le habían podido arrancar de ninguna forma.

Bobby se quedó con el pequeño mientras John salió a buscar al mayor, lo encontró sentado en las escaleras de emergencia llorando desconsolado. Se sentó junto al niño y lo abrazó tratando torpemente de consolarlo consiguiendo que llorara aún más.

Por la tarde les dieron el alta, pasarían la noche en la casita y después irían a Sioux Falls a pasar unas semanas con Bobby y recuperar fuerzas. Sam no volvió a preguntar a su hermano por Linda. Bobby le había dicho que se había ido y que Dean estaría muy triste si se la recordaba.

Entraron en casa y su padre lo mandó a acostarse, bueno a Dean también. No importaba lo que le hubiera dicho en el hospital, él sabía que lo había rescatado. Pero era cierto que su hermano estaba mal. Se comportaba como si papá le acabara de echar una bronca monumental. "Que tonta eres Linda, mira que dejar a Dean…" Pero estaba muy cansado para pensar en ello así que se quedó dormido.

00000

Los vodyanois esperaron en la camioneta hasta que las luces de la casa se apagaron. El más viejo por la puerta y el más fuerte por la ventana se introdujeron silenciosamente en la vivienda.

El padre de los críos dormía en el sofá, el otro cazador en una habitación con la puerta abierta y los niños supusieron que estarían en la de la puerta cerrada. Guardando un absoluto silencio atacaron primero al del sofá. Los habían dejado sin siervos, pues esa noche conseguirían cuatro de golpe. John Winchester quedó reducido en cuestión de segundos, atado y amordazado, lo único que pudo hacer y que hizo fue golpear la mesa con ambos pies atados tirando la bandeja metálica que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Singer se levantó como un resorte cogiendo su escopeta de al lado de la cama y salió encontrándose cara a cara con Dayoniov, le disparó a bocajarro pero llevaba cartuchos de sal así que lo derribó pero no le hizo nada, tenía que coger un rifle de verdad y estaba en inferioridad.

John se debatía en el sillón intentando liberarse "si tocáis a mis hijos os reviento, ¡os reviento!". Logró desatarse las piernas.

Los chicos se habían despertado, el mayor llevaba el rifle de su padre en las manos y el pequeño la recortada del mayor. Randolph al ver a los críos en pijama con las armas se echó a reír.

- ¿pero dónde vais con eso chavales?

El chico mayor con una expresión de dureza insólita se echó el rifle a la cara y reventó la cabeza del monstruo de un disparo mientras el otro vodyanoi se lanzaba contra el muchacho con una ira salvaje, no llegó, el pequeño le había dado la recortada al adolescente que puso el cañón en la frente del atacante y disparó.

Sammy no podía apartar la vista de su hermano, estaba aterrado, el pálido muchacho seguía mostrando aquella terrible expresión de dureza impropia de un niño. Bobby terminó de liberar a John que abrazó a un Dean incapaz de reaccionar tras lo que había hecho.

Después el veterano cazador cogió al pequeño y lo volvió a meter en el dormitorio

- No tengas miedo Sammy, ya ha pasado todo.  
- Dean… - el niño no era capaz de expresar la impresión que había recibido  
- Nos ha salvado chico, no le des más vueltas

Le costó un buen rato pero consiguió que el pequeño se relajara y se quedara dormido. Cuando salió John se había llevado los cuerpos de la casa y trataba de que el muchacho, al que había sentado en el sofá, reaccionara pues aún estaba en shock.

Bobby cogió su petate lleno de un whisky infumable y llenó medio vaso para dárselo al chico.

- ¿qué estás haciendo Robert?, es sólo un niño – El duro ex-marine estaba completamente perdido en aquella situación.  
- Por eso John, por eso. Tómate esto chico, de un trago.

El adolescente obedeció mientras enormes lagrimones surcaban el inocente rostro de quien había disparado a quemarropa a dos hombres, matándoles. Entre los dos cazadores lo acostaron y la bebida hizo su efecto sumiendo al muchacho en un inquieto sueño.  
_


	16. Epílogo: Manteneros a salvo

**EPÍLOGO**  
**"Manteneros a salvo"**

**Sioux Falls, 24 de enero de 1995**

_La rusalka arrastró a Linda por el embarcadero hasta el lago, no podía acercarse a ellas, Sammy pesaba como plomo y seguía inconsciente, si no lo sacaba del agua helada podía morir por el frío. Linda gritaba pidiéndole ayuda y no podía llegar a ella._

_Trató de izar al niño al embarcadero, pero estaba demasiado alto y tampoco tenía tanta fuerza. Nadó con rabia hacia la orilla y lo sacó del agua pero al volverse no había nada y el pequeño ya no tenía once años sino que era un bebé._

_La rusalka volvió y se lo cogió de los brazos, tenía la cara de Linda._

_- Suéltale, no te lo lleves, el no tiene la culpa_

_- El ser lo miraba con odio, y se llevaba el pequeño al agua._

_- Llévame a mi_

_El fantasma se acercó dejando que Sammy otra vez con once años se fuese hacia dónde los cazadores y su padre miraban sin hacer nada.  
Se acercó a el suavemente, alzó su mano translúcida y le tocó la cara con unos dedos que parecían tener…  
_  
¿Pelos? Dean despertó sobre el capó del coche y recordó dónde estaba. Una enorme araña negra se paseaba por su cara. La cogió y oyó una risita en la parte trasera del coche.

- SAAAMMYYY? – rugió levantándose como un resorte y corriendo tras el chiquillo.

Sam entró en casa de Bobby huyendo de su hermano. El mayor le había echado esa mañana sal en su sirope y él acababa de vengarse poniéndole una enorme y peluda araña en la cara mientras el otro estaba tumbado al sol sobre el capó del Impala de papá escuchando en la radio "Nobody's fault but mine".

- Ven aquí renacuajo cobarde, verás cuando te coja…  
- Si me coges

Lo atrapó junto a la puerta de entrada y le metió el bicho por el cogote.

- ¡Papá, dile a Dean que me deje tranquilo! – fue decirlo y arrepentirse pues su hermano se había puesto tenso, buscó el molesto arácnido y se lo quitó volviendo al coche.  
- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – su padre con el tacto de siempre - ¿no podéis estar cinco minutos sin alborotar?  
- Era sólo una broma – miró a su padre con esa carita de niño bueno que le salía tan bien, pero no supo ocultarle lo preocupado que le había dejado la reacción de su hermano mayor – creo que sigue mal, papá.  
- Ve dentro que yo voy ahora

Desde lo de Wabash no había hablado con su hijo. Aquella noche enterró los cuerpos de los dos monstruos mientras el muchacho permanecía sólo en el saloncito. Cuando volvió a la casa seguía allí de pie, con la escopeta recortada firmemente sujeta en la mano. Se la quitó y lo sentó en el sofá sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que había sido muy duro para el muchacho, aunque la determinación y la frialdad con la que había actuado impresionaran profundamente a los dos cazadores y al pequeño Sammy.

Los volvió a inscribir en el colegio de Sioux Falls y ya había tenido que ir más de tres veces a hablar con los tutores del muchacho y con el psicólogo del colegio. Para nada, tampoco podía contarles lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico.

Sabía que había roto con la chica aquella, Sheena o Sheila o algo por el estilo. Fue otra de sus visitas al colegio, un hermano de la muchacha y sus amigos se habían peleado con el chico. Y sus padres se habían quejado al colegio haciendo que expulsaran a Dean una semana.

Desde hacía un par de días había empezado a actuar como siempre aunque hasta su padre podía ver que no estaba bien. Lo único que parecía aliviarle era pasarse las horas junto al coche escuchando una y otra vez una cinta de Led Zeppelin que le había dado Robert.

El muchacho evitaba a John, y cuando no tenía más remedio que estar con él se encerraba en sí mismo contestando con monosílabos y obedeciendo sin rechistar cualquier mínima indicación. No había preguntado lo que hizo con los cuerpos, ni siquiera que pasó con la rusalka y con la chica del cine.

John Winchester se acercó a su hijo mayor, aunque hacía buen día, seguía haciendo frío para salir a la calle en camisa así que se quitó la chaqueta de piel y se la dio al muchacho sin decir nada. Dieciséis años. Él con dieciséis era apenas un crío poco más alto que Sam y este chico casi era más alto que él, también se había enfrentado ya a situaciones que un hombre cabal no habría superado.

Nunca sabía qué decirle, así que no dijo nada, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que volvieran a la casa. Su hijo le siguió. En la entrada hizo ademán de quitarse la chaqueta para devolvérsela a su padre.

- Quédatela, necesitas una.

Le estaba un poco grande, sobre todo ancha, de larga era su medida pero al chico le pareció perfecta. Sonrió agradecido y fue a asegurarse de que el pequeño se lavara las manos antes de comer. Tendría que hablar con él para que dejara de agobiar a Sammy de aquella manera. Pero no ahora.

Ahora disfrutaría con el mohín de disgusto del chiquillo mientras el otro lo examinaba hasta detrás de las orejas haciéndole protestar enérgicamente. Porque era lo único que quería para sus hijos, un sitio dónde pudiesen ser niños y crecer sin sobresaltos. Un sitio dónde mantenerlos a salvo.

Sam se recuperó más rápido, había aceptado al ver el comportamiento de su hermano que Linda lo había dejado y no había vuelto a mencionar el tema porque veía el dolor que le causaba al rubio recordar a la muchacha. Durante un par de días sintió un poco de miedo, pero era Dean, sabía que si había hecho aquello era para proteger a su familia.  
Ahora sólo le preocupaba que volviera a bromear y a reírse como antes y que dejara de agobiarle como si fuera su niñera y él tuviese dos años. ¡Si hasta permanecía a su lado cuando se lavaba los dientes para asegurarse de que lo hacía bien! No se merecía la tarta que habían comprado Tío Bobby y él ayer en el súper.

- ¿qué haces con la chaqueta de papá?  
- Me la ha dado  
- Es vieja  
- No entiendes de moda renacuajo.  
- ¿Me perdonas? , por lo de la araña… – el pequeño quería hacer las paces sin saber que para el otro no había nada que perdonar.  
- Eres demasiado sensible peque, así te van a tomar por una nena.  
- Eres un capullo  
- Y tu una damisela  
- ¡Papáaaa!  
- Llorica

"¿Llorica?, ahora verás". Saltó sobre su hermano derribándolo con la sorpresa y desde su pecho le gritó que quién era el llorica ante la risa del otro que pedía paz. Con aire de suficiencia permitió al mayor que se levantara y se fue al comedor.

Dean observó al chiquillo mientras contaba a los adultos cómo lo había derribado. Tenía que endurecerlo, que forjarle ese carácter, era demasiado dulce y sensible. Lo convertiría en una roca para que nada pudiera hacerle daño, para que supiera enfrentarse a cualquier situación superándola… para que no fuera como él.

_ FIN


End file.
